Ties,Binds and Breaks
by BlondeAuthor14
Summary: This 7 part FF is about Ryan finding out a family secret that would change two peoples lives dramatically if the secret gets out RM SS Part 6 is done
1. Part 1

----hey, this is my first fanfiction on this account i am previously ocfanatic which i have in my favorite stories box---

i don't know Summer's dads name so i am guessing and i also don't know ryan's so yeah

Ryan stood there in disbelief. he looked in the cold dead eyes of his brother he wondered to himself. "no way did my girlfriend just kill my brother." he and Marissa's eyes met. She looked like she was thinking the same thing. He looked up saw Seth who was looking at him. And then he heard Summer say

"Should i call 911"

"yah" Seth said.

" hello my name is Summer Roberts and some body was just shot...thanks...237 Speerwood Lane...uh huh."

2 DAYS LATER

Sandy was working on Marissa's case day and night he was sure he could get her off. That's one thing Marissa didn't want to go to jail. Ryan didn't talk for two days. He was still mad at Trey. He wasn't mad at Marissa at all he called Dawn. She didn't care but she did seem a little shaky she said that he needed to come and see her and his father. He said yes not knowing why. He was going to see them the next day he hadn't talked to his father since he went to prison and his mom.

THE NEXT DAY

Sandy needed to drive Ryan to the prison. Dawn was already there and said she would drive Ryan home. She looked like she had been crying. They walked in the prison together even though she abandoned him. Ryan still wanted to know what was wrong with his mother. Than he remembered he was so used to not seeing Trey he sometimes forgot about his death. He hated remembering that his brother the only family he had that cared about him or his well being. And the wat Trey died still startled him. He still loved Marissa, no doubt. But, now none of his blood family cared. He thought of the Cohens as family.

But they weren't there when he was born or when he said his first word, first day of school they were there for alot but not his childhood. Trey was there for all of that. His parents weren't always there but Trey was the one who walked him to school everyday taught him how to spell, walk, read, ride a bike and walk, but now he was gone. His family never told him about the day he was born but he was sure Trey was there.

He was there he saw his father then he saw his mother start crying. Then his father told him.

"Ryan, Trey isn't your brother."


	2. Part 2

"what"

"he's not your brother, Ryan we adopted you when you were 3 days old"

"no"

"yes, your parents lived next door to us back when we didn't live in chino we didn't know them that well but they were very very poor and then the women got pregnant, they weren't married but they did once they found out. We were not as screwed up as them. So we got to know them we helped them get a loan for there baby. They had enough for one beautiful baby until they found out they were having twins. After finding this out they couldn't get enough money for two so they decided to adopt one out and keep one. But they wanted a couple they knew when they found out we were having trouble having another baby they asked us and we said yes"

Then dawn started in on telling the rest of the story

"Then on your birthday she had a baby girl and baby boy. then they got into a big company moved and i think changed there name and the last call we got was saying that the mother died"

"and we haven't talked to them since"

"wha,wha. i gotta go"

Ryan walked away in total disbelief and shock but also a sense of happiness he lost one family and gained another. He looked at Dawn and his dad and looked at them this look said good bye and thank you. Ryan called Sandy and Sandy picked up. He told Sandy the whole story.

"i have a twin sister Sandy, a sister and a father"

"Do you want to find them"

"if you don't mind"

"no i don't "

"um"

"we will need there original names"

"Dave and Trina Richmond"

"i'll get my people on it and i'll tell Kirsten"

He didn't want anyone to know but Sandy and Kirsten. This was between him and his sister he needed this to be a secret until he found her. It was his. Then when Sandy told Kirsten she had a sense of fear she and sandy both. Because, Maybe if they are found Ryan will be token away out of there lives forever.


	3. Part 3

**2 months later**

Marissa was just going to court with Sandy. Sandy didn't want Ryan to go because he was helping the P.I. find his parents. he didn't care much about his dad but he really cared about his sister. He had Seth but there wasn't a bond with Seth same with Sandy and Kirsten he loved them he wouldn't give them up for the world but he lost his actual brother his childhood heroe. Now he wanted to find his sister because he needed to find someone who was his family. His family. his twin. He wondered about her. Was she like him? did she know about him? did she care?

"Marissa Cooper,17 is being tried today in the murder of her boyfriend's brother today. Her lawyer claims he attempted to rape her and the jury is taking that into account and when she shot him he was strangling her boyfriend Ryan Atwood who spoke at the trial yesterday are legal experts think Ms. Cooper will get off all of the charges. And here they are the jury has come to there descision the jury is going to drop all charges because of killing trey for her boyfriends defence. Yet she will have to go to an institution for 1 month.

Ryan was getting alot of progress they were just having problems getting his parents changed names realesed. When they moved Dawn and Ryan's dad never knew the baby girls name once they gave away Ryan they moved to another town. Marissa then walked into to Sandy's office. She saw Ryan and they kissed. She looked like she was crying.

"Marissa what's wrong"

"Ryan, Im scared i don't want to go to the institution"

"Marissa, It's ok"

"Ryan, Im sorry"

"Marissa, i don't care i am focused completly one thing you"

"ok i gotta go my mom wants me to eat with her tonight come and see me later i don't see enough of you"

"tonight, my poolhouse"

"good"

"I love you Ryan"

"I love you too"

She walked out as he stared at her he told the P.I. Joe that he was gonna take off.

Then he went home had dinner than he talked to Seth.

"Seth"

"good"

"we never hang anymore why is that"

"I don't know Seth, Im busy"

"yeah, yeah"

"how's you and Summer"

"great"

"cool"

"hey i gotta meet.."

"Marissa, got it"

"We will hang tomorrow i promise"

"good"

Marissa knocked on the door and then she and Ryan talked for a little bit then the started making out

"Ryan, I love you"

"I love you too"

"I don't want to go tomorrow"

"Me either"

"I wish it could just be you and me forever, no worrys nothing"

"That would be great"

Then Marissa started crying.

"Marissa, don't cry ill visit you and that month will be over in a snap"

"Ryan, i can't even imagine a day without you"

"me either but we will get threw it i know we will"

"ryan why are you always at Sandy's office"

"I wanted to help him with a case.

Ryan never told anyone about having a sister it was his tell he found her he needed to tell just her. his sister than everyone else he just told sandy and kirsten not even seth his own brother. but now wasn't about that it was about Marissa

"Ryan I want to be with you"

"you are right now"

"Im sorry Ryan"

"Marisssa, Im mad at Trey because of him you are going to go to an institution for a month"

they just sat there talking till about three in the morning waiting and not anticipating the day they would be with out one another...


	4. Part 4

**2 WEEKS LATER**

She called him with bad news she was coming back for 3 days to leave for 3 months. Julie Cooper sent her there for 3 months. The search for his sister was long and stressful. He killed himself over it. He was at Sandy's office from 5 in the morning till 3 in the morning he obsessed over it. He figured he had his sister and Marissa. When she was back she was going to spend every waking hour with her he loved her so much. He loved the way she had all pictures of them in her room. He missed dealing with her problems. He missed having someone to love. Seth called him pitiful. He hardly saw Ryan anyways. He went to pick up Marissa today he was tired he drank the most coffee he ever had in his life so he was still able to function. When he saw her all his troubles went away he didn't need his sister. All he needed was Marissa. AS soon as she spotted him she ran an hugged him the kissed and went to the poolhouse.

"Ryan, I hate my mom"

"Marissa, I missed you so much"

"Me too"

"Ive slept 4 hours every night i hardly ate i was horrible looking"

"I love you, Ryan"

"I love you too"

"do you know my mom doesn't think i know what love is"

"i do"

"me too"

" you know, Ryan, I think I love you is a pointless phrase it doesn't describe true love"

"I know"

"Ryan im ready"

"are you sure"

"yes"

so right there they made love. He loved her with everything he had in him. He thought she was like a angel, a princess he needed her. She was like something he needed but couldn't have. But he promised himself he wouldn't let her go under every circumstance he wouldn't let her go

sorry for the short chapt.


	5. Part 5

Ryan was done. He hit rock bottom he had no one. Kirsten was in rehab. Sandy was almost alays visiting her. Marissa was in the Insane Asylum and Seth was caught up with Summer.He had the Search and himself living pitifully in his own skin. He like he did two years ago had no one to talk to turn to no one and he hated that fact. He was down. Or as Seth said he needed a hug. he played video games then he sat on his bed no only was he depressing he was bored. It was like when he got suspended from school. He got a call

"Hey, Ryan it's me"

"Yah"

"Well, we got um"

"Joe your serious im coming over right now"

He ran as fast as he could out the door

"JOE JOE WHO ARE THEY"

"Settle down,Ry"

"fine,fine"

"They are David and Katrina Roberts"

"no way"

"and the sister is..."

"Summer"

"you know her"

**"She's Seth's girlfriend"**

"Your Kidding"

"no im not"

"wow"

"I think i need to sit and..."

"ok"

"I think I'm gonna go see her.

"Maybe you should"

"see ya"

Ryan, ran out of there like a bullet. He was excited he knew her that would make it easy right? He didn't now but the difficulty started to sink in and eat at him. He was going to forever change someone's life. He started walking slower and slower as if the reality of what he was going to do was weighing on his shoulders. he walked up her perfect driveway which of course was perfectly landscaped. He rung the doorbell

do,do,do,do,do,do,do,dooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello I need to speak to Mr. Roberts"

"one minute"

"Hello"

"Hi im Ryan Im a friend of Summer's"

"Are you the boyfriend"

"NO"

"Summer"

"Yes"

"Ryan is here"

"I need to speak to you and your daughter"

"What do you need"

"Sit"

"Mr. Roberts My mother's name is Dawn Atwood and im looking for my twin sister"

**"Oh, Summer we need to talk"**


	6. Part 6

"so are you saying that chin...Ryan is my twin BROTHER"

"yes"

"DADDY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A TWIN I MEAN DID YOU WANT ME TO FIND OUT WHEN YOU DIED WHAT IF HE NEVER FOUND ME, HUH"

"SUMMER"

"no you know what im going upstairs this is appaling simply appaling"

Summer ran upstairs and Ryan rann after her he opened her door and saw her crying on the bed"

"Ryan"

he hugged her and she began to talk

"What if you never found me"

"i did"

"i mean i always felt this void my dad isn't really there and my stepmonster is too hopped up on every painkiller in california to care"

"Summer i know but i did find you hopefully that void is gone my void went away when i found out yesterday of couse i have a new void now with Marissa and everything but now a huge part of me is filled Summer youre my sister and i want to do whatever it takes to make you happy, i owe yuu big finding out about you pulled me out of rock bottom i was there i didn't have the will to live anymore i mean with Marissa almost going to jail, Trey gone and Kirsten in rehab i was down but now im fine. your my sister and i would do anything you needed wanted that's my promise"

"i don't want to live with my dad"

"then where"

"i don't know,Ryan"

"ok i'll talk to Sandy"

"Ryan"

"yah"

"we need to have some quality time"

"i'll fit you in"

"ok"

"great, summer"

"yah"

"thank you"

"youre welcome"

"Ryan"

"yah"

"i'm glad youre my brother"

than she picked up one of the beanie baby's she had in her room and threw it at him. then she saw him go outside then she called down from the balcony

"Ryan"

"yah"

"can we get matching fanny packs that mine would say Ryans sister and yours would say summers brother"

"i'll definatly look into it"

they laughed like they knew all along and in some since they did but now ryan was gonna ask sandy if summer could live in the pool house which he knew would be the challenge of a century.


End file.
